


'cause the morning light paints you something beautiful

by undercelestialstars



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, btw luce i hope its ok that im posting this, let ed sleep, wrote this in a fit of depression while my friend was also in a fit of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercelestialstars/pseuds/undercelestialstars
Summary: Ed really can't refuse Ling, even when it's dawn and he could be doing better things, like sleeping.





	'cause the morning light paints you something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlebunny/gifts).



> lucie i love u, i also love edling.

Something prods Ed's cheek. He grumbles, turning and burying himself further into his warm pile of blankets, angling away from the disturbance.

“Ed~” someone sing-songs. An unpleasantly cold hand touches his cheek, and he whines.

“Whaddya want?” he grumbles. “'s too early.” The sheets on Ling’s extravagant bed are silky and warm and sleep calls to him even as Ling tries to pull him out of it.

“Kisses,” Ling says. Ed blinks at him, bleary-eyed. He takes too long to process the short answer, sleep dragging at the corners of his thoughts.

“You woke me at-” he takes a glance out the window, scanning the horizon-line that the sun hasn’t yet peeked over, "-ass o’clock 'cause you wanted _kisses_?” Ling smiles serenely and nods. Ed’s heart floods with a warmth not unlike sunrise and covers it with a sigh that falls short of exasperation. He takes the hand closest to him and presses a kiss to it, and Ling giggles endearingly. 

Ed kind of wants to write poetry about that laugh.

He trails kisses across Ling’s pulse-point, into the crease of his elbow. Ling hums, pleased, and pulls his arm away to lean over and press his own kisses to Ed’s skin. 

The sun lights up the horizon in an array of yellow. Ling’s hair is an inkspill over his golden skin and his eyes meet Ed’s, something warmer than the morning light in their depths. 

Ling breaks their gaze as he leans over Ed, his entire body a line of warmth against Ed’s. He kisses Ed’s jaw, his nose, his cheeks, arms holding him above Edward. Ed snickers under the onslaught of affection and takes Ling’s face between his hands, sitting up all the way.

“You’re insatiable,” he murmurs, voice as quiet as the dawn creeping into the trees. Ling is smiling in a way that seeps into his entire body, like the golden spill of the sun.

“ _Avaricious_ ,” Ling corrects, and kisses him full on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is pretty short but i'm proud of it.


End file.
